<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's.... Gone? by fruit_mcyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141920">He's.... Gone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_mcyt/pseuds/fruit_mcyt'>fruit_mcyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 endings??, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ew, Ghosts, Good guy Techno??, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, SHIPPERS DNI, Sad Ending, Techno is actually helping, big bro Quackity, i still have no idea how to tag, i'm in denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_mcyt/pseuds/fruit_mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo finally comes up with a plan to bring Tommy back. But... Where is he?</p><p>Tommy leaves his friends behind. But... Was it a big mistake?</p><p>(I want to include both a happy and sad ending!)</p><p> </p><p>Currently on hiatus! Having some major writers block and artist block :/ Really sucks ngl but I'll try and get back in writing as soon as I could!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's.... Gone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo stares down out their window. New L'manberg used to look so colourful. But now... everything looks dull. So, so dull. He can hear the banging on their door. The people calling their name and asking them "What's wrong". He wanted to open that door so badly. To pour their sorrow to them all... But he can't. He doesn't know why but he just can't. </p><p>
  <span class="u">"Tubbo...please come out. We're worried..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Tubs, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Please talk to us. Or at least open the door..."</span>
</p><p>What happened? He was so cheerful and excited the other day. He kept rambling on how he has an idea to bring Tommy back and how much he missed him. What happened? It's something he found out today.</p><p>
  <b>Tommy was gone.</b>
</p><p>Their best friend was gone. And it was all their fault <s><i>no it's not</i></s>. He can't seem to get it off their mind and honestly... who could?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>'I gotta go tell Tommy 'bout this! He's going to be so happy to be back home!' the brunette thought to themselves. He misses him so, so much. He was sure that Tommy feels the same way too. Or at least he hoped. As he steps foot into the portal, the more excited he gets. 'We- we can hang out at out bench again! A-and listen to his disc! He can build random cobblestone shit  back in New L'manberg! Even though I'm pretty sure the others wouldn't be happy about that' he giggled. He walked carefully down the path. 'pfft... Tommy and his paths. It's always made of cobblestone. Going to teach him how to build the minute we get back to New L'manberg!' he thought. He reached the portal that will get them to Logstedshire. 'Here goes nothing...'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He stepped into the portal.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He reached the other side and dashed to find their best friend... but</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He wasn't there. His- His tent was gone... and his hous-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's blown up. I-It's all blown up. Why was it all blown up? He came closer and noticed a tower- No</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No no no no.... no way... he wouldn't just- Tommy wouldn't-" but he paused to think. Would Tommy really do this? He betrayed Tommy... He left him alone on an unknown island... and never visited him once. He doesn't know what headspace Tommy could've been in.<b> Just. Because. He. Was. Too. Afraid. To. Fight.</b> He felt the grass at their hands and hot tears running down their face. Tommy was gone. <s>Their best frie</s> Their brother was gone.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <b> And he was the one to blame.</b>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">"Tubbo... dinner time..."</span>
</p><p>Silence</p><p>
  <span class="u">"O-Okay... I'll just... leave it here"</span>
</p><p>He could hear the footsteps growing distant. He doesn't want to eat. He doesn't want anything right now. <b>All he wants is their brother back.</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(3rd person POV change)</p><p> </p><p>Tommy held a bit of regret leaving Logstedshire. Just a tiny little regret that keeps him awake at night. He felt like he abandoned his friends-</p><p> </p><p>No... They aren't his friends... Not a single one of them came to visit him. Sure, Ranboo came, but he was 99% sure that it was out of pity. </p><p>He ran away from the little island and built a little room under Techno's house. If anyone asked him, he would've said that he built it cause it was funny. But that wasn't the truth. Well, not the full truth. Even though Techno had betrayed him more than once... he was still his brother. And he felt safe around him. Techno has never hurt him physically.... other than the pit which is probably his own fault. And the wither incident... he's just going to ignore the wither incident. It's foolish and he knows that... but he can't help it. He also knows that Phil comes to visit Techno daily which made him feel even safer. His dad will never let anyone hurt him. But his room wasn't exactly secret. Sure, he meant to make it a secret room but when you hide under the blood god's house with by just one block, it's not gonna last very long. Techno found out about... 5 hours in? He was surprised he lasted that long.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What are you doing here?!"</b>
</p><p>"Hello to you too, Blade..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>His brother looked at him in the eyes and sighed. "How did you find me?"</b> the pink haired asked.</p><p>"It wasn't too difficult to find you. If someone actually put an effort into trying to find you, they'll find your location in under 30 minutes. But that only applies to people who actually know your pattern. Which only includes me, Wilbur, Phil, and probably Tubbo since I taught them your tactics."</p><p> </p><p>Techno raises an eyebrow.<b>"You taught Tubbo my tactics?"</b>  "We were close! Of course I taught them how to defend themselves!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"...were?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy froze. Right... 'were'...  "Right...H-He never visited me... He doesn't fucking care anymore. I mean, I understand why he exiled me but there was not a single damn reason for them to just leave me! So I ran."</p><p> </p><p>Techno blinked in shock. </p><p> </p><p><b>"Toms, what are you talking about??"</b>  Techno asked, clearly confused.</p><p>"He-"</p><p>
  <b>"Tommy, I've been sneaking into New L'manberg since your exile. Nether! Probably even earlier! Tommy, he does care."</b>
</p><p>"But why-"</p><p>
  <b>"He kept going on how much he misses you! How much he regrets exiling you! I sneaked into New L'manberg yesterday and heard them talking about 'plan bring Tommy back'. The kid was ecstatic!" He was basically shouting at this point.</b>
</p><p>"He probably just wants power-" Tommy said. Still trying to deny everything.</p><p>
  <b>"Tommy. Do you actually think that Tubbo wants to be president?"</b>
</p><p>Tommy thought for a moment. "Why wouldn't he-"</p><p>
  <b>"Tommy. Anyone, and I mean ANYONE, can take a glance at Tubbo and know he doesn't want anything to do with power. And even now, he shares it with the rest of New L'manberg. He ask everyone that steps into New L'manberg what they thought of it and how to improve it. He takes the suggestions, even the crazy one, and tries their best to help everyone. Yeah, sure. I attacked New L'manberg. But even I can't deny that the kid's a good person. And I see the worst in everybody. Tommy, Tubbo never wanted to be president but he's trying their goddamn best to do the job."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Still doesn't excuse the fact that he never visited me."</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence. Very tense silence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Have you ever considered that he was scared...?"</b>
</p><p>"What?" Now Tommy was the one confused.</p><p>
  <b>"Let me ask you a question. Were you scared when Tubbo exiled you? Did you think that he hates you?"</b>
</p><p>"I mean... yeah."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Then what makes you think that he doesn't feel the same?"</b>
</p><p>"......"</p><p>
  <b>"Tommy... I... I think he was scared that you hated them..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy doesn't hate them. He never did. Yeah, he's heartbroken that Tubbo never visited, but he could never hate them.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't hate them..." he mumbled</p><p>
  <b>"But does he know that?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh...oh he messed up. Big time.</p><p> </p><p><i><span class="u">"Tech? Where are you?"</span></i> he heard a voice scream. Philza.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm down here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>"Oh there you are- Tommy?"</i>
  </span>
</p><p>"Heya Phil..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">"Are you okay, mate...? You seem... down."</span>
  </i>
</p><p>"Just- Just realized something"</p><p> </p><p>He thought to himself for a couple of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Techno...? You...you said you sneak into L'manberg all the time...right?"</p><p>Techno raised an eyebrow. <b>"Yeah, why?"</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can you sneak me in?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>